


The Next Best Thing

by TomatoGraffiti



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoGraffiti/pseuds/TomatoGraffiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment and a very important question. AkuRoku drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing

Wrote this little drabble a while back and forgot about it! Sigh, I love romance...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Roxas, will you civil union me?"

Axel looked up at Roxas with a crooked smile, balancing on one knee and gently squeezing his boyfriend's comparatively smaller hand in his own.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, his lips quirking into a slow smile.

"'Civil union'...you?" he asked skeptically.

Axel stood and scratched the back of his head nervously, causing his thick, red hair to shift wildly.

"Well yeah," he said. "In leu of legal marriage I figured we could at least get part of the package, right?"

Roxas stared up at Axel for a moment, who began to become more visibly unsure of himself. Taking pity on him, Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"You're not just after my dowry, are you?"

"You have a dowry?" Axel asked, his green eyes widening comically.

Roxas laughed.

"No! Seriously, who does that anymore?"

"Ha-ha," Axel dead-panned. " _'Seriously'_ , do you want to or not?"

"Hang on," Roxas said. "Are you saying that, if it were legal, you'd be asking me to _marry_ you right now?"

Axel rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Yeah, _duh_ ," he chuckled. "If I had the chance of actually marrying you, I wouldn't just be suggesting the next-best thing."

Roxas' smile widened as he looked down to take Axel's free hand in his own, squeezing both tightly.

"Okay," he said. "Rings or it's no deal."

Axel laughed and pulled Roxas closer, enveloping him in a warm hug.

"You little romantic, you."


End file.
